A Journey To Remember
by Tolkiendiaries
Summary: Alyssane is a ranger of the north and elder sister to Aragorn. What happens when a meddling wizard invites her on a journey with 13 dwarves and a hobbit to reclaim a home that was lost to a dragon? will she survive the wars to come and what will she make of a certain dwarvish prince? - Not great summary - Rated T until further notice
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In the dark of the night Alyssane calmly waited, perched high on a branch with her bow loosely drawn. Closing her eyes and calming her mind she could feel something coming, a darkness was coming for her. Her senses could tell that much.

The wind was cold and harsh taring right through her cloak and her bones, but yet she waited.

In that instance she heard a snap of a twig and within a second her eyes burst open and her arrow was released, it flew straight and fast, hitting her mark. The three orcs she had been hunting were now aware of her presence and the element of surprise was lost.

With a cry Alyssane leaped from her branch and rolled straight past her enemy, dodging his sword. With an evil cry he came towards her again with an intense ferocity, the orc swung at her left side which she had left open deliberately; with a clang her sword met his. With his hesitation as he looked from his sword to her, she quickly used the opportunity to switch sword hands, steeping forward she gave one good clean swipe to his neck and he went down in a mess of blood, the orcs cries were soon drowned out by the screaming of another orc. Alyssane quickly noticed and swapped back to her right sword hand, turning around Elvish steel met Orcish iron.

The orc didn't last much longer than his counterpart and was finished off with two clear and fluid motions of her sword, one across his abdomen and another across his neck, neither of which he ever saw coming.

All was once again silent.

Sheathing her sword she walked over to the first fallen orc and retrieved her arrow, pulling it from his breast and running it along the outside of her thigh, ridding it of the black blood that coated it and returning it to her quiver attached to her back.

In the distance she could her horse, Arion neighing in the distance, alerting her to another's presence. One that she could tell was all too familiar.

With a smile she leaped into action and ran as fast as her legs could carry her in the direction of Arion. The ground was rough and hard on her feet as she ran, dodging any and every obstacle in her way. After running for good five minutes she came to the clearing she had made camp at and there on the rock next to the dying fire she had lit some hours ago was a man smoking his pipe, staring into the distance looking ominous as he so well does.

"Gandalf" she breathed. With another smile, she headed towards him. Slowly and silently she crept forwards, trying to keep him on his toes and give him a fright. With just a few metres to go Gandalf let out a smoke ring. "My dear, if you wish to frighten me I suggest you work on your technique, or better yet try on another old man"

"One of these days Gandalf I will get you "

As the two friends looked at each other they slowly began to smile until neither could control themselves and they each let out a hearty laugh.

"It's wonderful to see you Gandalf" Alyssane rushed forward into the wizard's arms, who laughed as she did so, wrapping the young girl into his arms. Buried in his grey cloak she turned her head up and with a confused look asked "what on earth are you doing here?"

And with a mischievous smile he looked down at her "My dear how would you like to share in an adventure?"

And that for Alyssane was the beginning of everything.

* * *

 **Hey Guys so this is my first fanfiction, i'd love if you sent me as many review as you can so I can improve my story. Sorry its a short one, hopefully the next one will be longer. The more reviews the quicker i can post. Looking forward to hearing from you**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Just as Gandalf had told her there was the mark on the door, a Dwarvish rune would mark the spot he had said. And here it was…

It had taken Aly four days to travel with great speed to Hobbition from where Gandalf had surprised her, four days for her to prepare for what was to come. Not that Gandalf had told her anything but to be here. Gandalf often liked to keep information to himself but such is the way of a wandering wizard.

Aly had travelled long and hard making her way up from the gap of Rohan following the north – south road meeting up with the Green way, until she had hit Bree.

Bree was a miserable little town; one that Aly wasn't all too fond of entering. The men and women of the town never got to see her face as her hood was pulled up to hide her identity, but the colour and the marks of her clothing were all but unmistakeable in this part of middle earth and it screamed to them mistrust, for she was a ranger of the north, she was proud to be one but it was something that others tried their best to avoid.

Aly's armour consisted of mostly dark greys, with a long dark grey shirt and a leather corset wrapped around her middle. Her pants also made of a deep grey almost black material that kept her warm in most climates, her fur coat a deep green, as were the colours of the Dunedain rangers.

Aly took a moment the clear her thoughts of her long journey and took a deep breath as she dismounted Arion. from the inside of this hobbit hole she could hear the soft pitter patter of feet if she listened hard enough, all Aly knew was that she was to meet a hobbit by the name of 'Bilbo Baggins'.

With a deep sigh she made to knock on the green door.

'Knock, Knock, Knock'

Taking a step back she waited. It didn't take long for the Hobbits door to swing open, there stood a small hobbit, maybe two feet smaller then herself. He looked up at her with confusion and maybe a little bit of awe dropping surprise. Looking at the small Hobbit Aly took note of his slightly curly blonde hair and brown eyes. Finishing her small observations Aly pulled down the hood he of her coat and fell into a deep bow.

"Alysanne at your service master Baggins"

With a sweep up and standing to her full height Bilbo took the opportunity to let his mouth fall open and for more than a good few seconds an awkward silence filled the entry of the hobbit hole, Aly gave a small smirk but hid it with a tilt of her head.

"riiight, can I help you Miss?" Bilbo drew out

"Aye can I come in, its quiet chilly out"

"Oh yes, very sorry where are my manners?" moving aside Bilbo let Aly make her way into his home, looking around she took note of how large and homely the home was, not a speck of dirt could be found, quiet surprising to her considering he lived in a 'hole in the ground'

Taking off her coat she placed it on the hanger near the door and removed her weapons from her side, figuring she had no need of them in this place. Turning to Bilbo she found that he was still staring up at her in confusion. "I've had a long journey Master Baggins, do you think maybe I could have a drink of something small, water is quiet fine" Aly inclined. Nodding his head Bilbo gestured for Aly to follow him down the hall into the kitchen; wordlessly she followed and sat down at the table waiting for Bilbo to return.

"Thankyou" Aly nodded as Bilbo Placed a cup of water in front of her. "You said you had a long journey" Bilbo asked as he sat down at his side of the table to enjoy his fish. "Very, four days travel up from the gap of Rohan" Aly replied in answer. Just as Bilbo went to ask another question of the ranger there was another knock at the door. Looking at each other and then glancing in the direction of the front door, Bilbo then took a look at Miss Alysanne as if to ask if she knew who was at the door, shaking her head as if to say no Bilbo got up and trudged towards his front door.

Aly could hear quiet voices from where she was sat which began to get louder as she heard hard footsteps along the ground of the hobbit hole, turning slightly she saw what was probably one of the tallest dwarves she had ever laid her eyes upon, covered from head to toe in thick fur traveling clothes, with a slightly balding head and a very thick beard.

Seeing her the dwarf stopped in his tracks, giving her a once over. Bowing deeply to the woman "Dwalin at your service miss" without a moment to loose Dwalin then took Bilbo's place across from Aly and dug immediately into Bilbo's fresh supper. "Alysanne at yours" she replied in the tiniest bit of shock. Bilbo in the corner of the room also watches the newcomer with disgust as he devours all of his dinner, dropping the bones onto the plate Dwalin looks to Bilbo "Very good, this. Anymore?" Asked Dwalin.

"What? Oh, yes." Aly watched in amusement as Bilbo walked over the a plate of biscuits, watching him look at them and then back up at Dwalin as he hid one for himself, Aly gave a little giggle in which Bilbo smiled shyly back in return. Passing over the biscuits Bilbo spoke to the both of them "It's just I wasn't expecting company" he said looking between the both the human woman and the dwarf man.

Suddenly the doorbell had rung, finishing of his mouthful "That'll be the door" glancing up at Bilbo.

Aly deciding she had enough of sitting and watching Dwalin stuff his face and followed Bilbo to the door, Opening it wide Bilbo and Aly found themselves face to face with another, older dwarf.

Giving a ginger bow, "Balin, at your service." Spoke the dwarf on the other side of the threshold. "Good evening" Bilbo deadpanned. "Yes, yes, it is. Though, I think it might rain later. Am I late?" Asked Balin. "Late for what?" Bilbo asked highly confused, looking to Aly who just shrugged her shoulders in mild amusement and laughed, Bilbo then frowned as the Dwarf made through his halls.

Balin then looked to the human woman and made a quick note on how she appeared much smaller than what was deemed normal for the race of men, assuming she was the hobbits wife greeted her as Mistress Baggins, taking her hand and giving it a light kiss. Laughing Aly moved her hand away, giving a bow "Master Balin, just Aly if you will, I however am unmarried and most likely here for the same reason as you and your companion in the kitchen" Giving and a quick apology Aly could swear she heard him mutter something along the lines or 'he's not going to like that'. Quickly shaking the thought off Aly made move to follow Balin into the living room. "Oh! Evening brother!" Aly turned the corner just in time to see Dwalin with his hand stuck in a biscuit jar "By my beard, you are shorter and wider than last we met." Dwalin said smirking.

"Wider, not shorter. But sharp enough for the both of us." Balin had replied. The two dwarves then shared a large laugh and made move to embrace each other, still laughing Aly watched on in fascination whilst Bilbo looked on in confusion. To her amusement the brothers then head butted each other and moved on like it had never happened.

Following the two brothers "It's not that I don't like visitors, I like visitors as much as the next hobbit. But I do like to know them before they come visiting." Bilbo spoke with a sense of frustration. Continuing on "The thing is, I don't know any of you. Not in the slightest. I don't mean to be blunt, but I had to speak my mind. I'm sorry." Putting his hands up as he looked between the three of them all standing around his pantry, Aly felt quiet out of place as she watched the two brothers stop rifling through the pantry to turn to Bilbo "Apology accepted." Balin nods in return and Aly then takes a turn to let out a full laugh as she watches Bilbo nod in confusion yet satisfaction.

For the fourth time that evening another ring at the door could be heard, Bilbo slowly turns around in shock and just stares down the long hallway and sighs shaking his head. Aly then felt pity wash through her for the poor Hobbit, not used to this type of company she thought. "Don't worry Bilbo, I will go and see who is at the door" turning to face him "you just take a deep breath and i will be right back" nodding Bilbo then walks off with his head in his hands.

With a sigh Aly moved towards to door of Bag End.


End file.
